


Nine

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x07, :(, Angst, Episode: s05e07 coda, F/M, M/M, Pain, SO SAD, Sadness, frank is mickey and monica is ian and i will fight you on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(...) yes. I’m sorry. Please stay away from him, if you can: people like him only care about themselves,</i> because it hurts when someone makes your same mistakes and you can’t do shit to help them (...).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> Umh.  
> English is not my first language, so please point every single mistake out to me.  
> The title is the answer to the phrase: "If two's company and three's a crowd, what is four and five?", 'cause there are two couples involved and I couldn't find a better saying about the number four. I'm weird like that.

“Where the fuck did they put the vodka,” mutters Frank between his teeth, looking on the shelves and trying to remember what else Bianca told him to buy, and honestly, thinks Mickey, before handing him the bottle - does sobriety make him more stupid than he already is?  
  
“It’s in the same spot it was a month ago. Come on, man, are you already forgetting this place?” he snorts, and his breath stinks of alcohol, and Frank. Frank.  
  
Remembers the first time he had sex with Monica.  
  
Then he actually sees him. The liquor store has always been a dirty place, with his chipped, dark paint wearing down the ruined walls, so Mickey’s face doesn’t look better that what it is: he’s got bags under his eyes and a bruise under his chin, his forehead marred with a deep cut. For a moment he appears angry, like he’s going to puff his cheeks and yell _what are you looking at, you piece of shit?_ or some weird Ukrainian word, in a desperate attempt to look less miserable than he is, but he just sneers and turns around. In the dying light of the day, there’s a frail aura around him, smelling of fear.  
  
Frank knows the feeling. He has always been good with every baby except his ungrateful, useless children. He stays silent, waiting.  
  
“So,” Mickey begins, and if he thinks he hasn’t noticed the way his voice trembles then he’s fucking retarded. He was a year older than him the first time he met his ex wife and decided she was going to be the woman of his life only to discover her mental illness and to try to make the both of them forget about it. “Is this the way it’s going to be?”  
  
It’s been a lot since he has seen his son Ian. He thinks it’s for the best.  
  
By the time he has the answer to that question - which is _yes_. _I’m sorry. Please stay away from him, if you can: people like him only care about themselves_ , because it hurts when someone makes your same mistakes and you can’t do shit to help them - the Milkovich is stumbling out of the door.


End file.
